The present invention relates to propeller drive systems for bodies traveling through a fluid medium, such as fast boats and aircraft. In particular, the invention relates to propellers having blades declining from folded positions, i.e., positions nearly parallel to the axis of rotation of the propeller shaft, to open positions, i.e., positions like conventional screw-type propellers in which the blades are mounted radially with respect to the propeller shaft axis.